


【锦玉】雨晴春草草 06

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【锦玉】雨晴春草草 06

06.  
那几天之后似乎所有的事都不同了，锦觅寡淡萧索的心里好像一下子有了眼花缭乱的色彩，其实不过还是寻常日子，每日里也还是这般人前人后端着天后娘娘的架子，可是就是觉得有什么不大一样了，她开始有了期盼，期盼着润玉下朝过来她身边，期盼着两个人独处一室的时光，

只有在这样的时候，她才可以卸下满头的珠翠，换上家常衣衫窝在润玉怀里，他看他的奏折她发她的呆，似乎只要有润玉在身边，她就可以没心没肺无忧无虑什么都不想，只管做个长不大的孩子，撒娇胡闹都可以，就连偶尔贪杯也不是问题，

只是，那些润玉不陪着她不在她身边的时辰越发漫长难熬，她不知道要做什么才好，如今她以天后之尊，自然不能像从前那样到处闲逛溜达，可是，这样只是端坐在璇玑宫里，人也要困顿的发霉了，她知道自己不过是在拖延，拖延那最终需得面对的时候，也或许，她觉得自己还没有准备好，还需要再等等，再等等，说不定最佳的时机就会自行到来，

润玉这段日子都很忙很忙，若是从前，他再如何忙也不与她相关，她总是固执的按着自己的作息早睡早起，这般亲近过了之后，她在璇玑宫里点灯熬油的等着，也不见他来，只等来仙官毕恭毕敬的通报，让她早点睡不要再等，仙官退下，她沉吟了一会，打发了宫女前去打听，回来禀报说天帝陛下正与一帮人议事，

她知道，之前润玉罢朝三天，攒下了很多等待处理的政务，这几天才会忙的不可开交，她不便前去打扰，可是也睡不着，索性出去游逛散步，她不想惊动那些草木皆兵的人，也不想引人注意，只带了两个贴身伺候的宫女，一路慢慢走过去，漫无目的，也不知道去哪里才好，只是知道有些地方无论如何也不想再经过再看见，

茫茫然不择路径的晃悠，不知不觉来到当初的水边，夜色还是那么沉静安详，她站在水边一个人发呆，许许多多的事纷至沓来让人窒息，她想哭，却觉得流不出眼泪，也不知道站了多久，想起当初和润玉在此处第一次遇见，她稀里糊涂的还以为润玉是个放鹿的散仙，不由得笑了出来，也才发现夜色早已深沉，

转回到璇玑宫，站在庭院里，四周一片静寂，她想着，千万年里，润玉就这样一个人在这寂寥的宫殿里独处，一个人默默对着这般墨染的夜色，简简单单的夜神大殿四个字，不知道包含了多少辛酸落寞，她的心里忽然就泛起来层层叠叠的酸疼，

润玉还在忙着，纵然夜色深沉，纵然他恨不得立时就飞去锦觅身边，哪怕只是看她一眼，摸一下她垂落的发丝，他定了定神，强迫自己专注在手边的政务上，早一点处理完，就可以早一点就和锦觅依偎在一起，这大殿里实在冷清，没有她在身边，没有她在他怀里被他搂着，他总是觉得落寞的很，

正想着，殿门无声打开，他眉头一皱抬头看去，什么人这么胆大妄为，就看到，夜色之中，静谧的宫灯光晕中，一个人款款向他走来，携带了他梦寐以求的温暖和亲切，他怔怔的看着，一时间恍惚了时光，湿润了眼眶，那是他的天后娘娘，是他的觅儿，锦觅脸上带着温柔的笑，缓缓向他走来，

直到她走到他面前，润玉才终于回神，第一个动作就是去握她的手，觅儿，这么晚，怎么还没睡，

锦觅有些害羞，虽然给他握住了手，却没说话，身后的宫女施礼后上前，将手中的食盒打开，摆上了夜宵，然后悄然退下，等到大殿之中只剩下她和他两个人，锦觅才有些羞涩的说，我看你这里的灯还亮着，想着你也许会觉得饿，带了些夜宵过来，没有打扰你吧，

润玉的胸口被这意想不到的关怀温暖胀满，说不出话，只能将她拉过来怀里搂住，有些哽咽的声音，觅儿，谢谢，谢谢你这样念着我，

锦觅抬手抱住他，头搁在他肩头，脸上微微的红，

锦觅将那些要紧的奏折暂时收起来放在一旁，然后坐下来看着润玉吃东西，他吃东西斯文典雅，好看的很，润玉吃了几口，见锦觅只是在一旁坐着，舀了一勺自己碗里的粥，轻轻吹凉，送到她唇边，示意她吃，锦觅有些不好意思，要自己来吃，润玉执意不肯，偏要这样喂给她吃，她只得张口吞下，润玉放下手里的碗，将她拉过来怀里坐着，

锦觅扶着他肩膀，柔声问他，忙了一天，累坏了吧，要不要歇歇，

润玉把脸埋在她胸口，这般闻着她身上独有的味道，抱着她软软的身子，再多的疲乏也散了，他抬起头来，看到锦觅的红唇就在面前，心中一动，缓缓凑过去吻上，锦觅也不知道自己是怎么想的，檀口微启，迎上了润玉的亲吻，直到这一刻她才觉得整个人放松了，好像，这漫漫长夜里，她一直在等待的就是这一刻，就是与润玉这样耳鬓厮磨两厢婵娟的一刻，

这般被他抱在怀里，她身上早已用不上半点力气，只能依附着他，与他这般亲昵着，好像全部的感觉都在唇齿之间，他的气息和味道都让她沉醉，不知不觉，不知不觉，等到她缓过神来，才发现润玉在她上方俯视着她，不知道什么时候，她已经被他放倒在身下宽大的座位上，

她羞的脸都红了，她是来送夜宵给润玉吃，不是把自己送来给他吃，偏偏，越是害羞窘迫，就越是起不来身，润玉已经俯身来吻她，她在他的气息笼罩下心跳如鼓神魂颠倒，手臂不觉环住了他脖子，与他拥吻不停，润玉在她脖颈肩头留下星星点点吮吻痕迹，她绵软无力的呻吟着，身上像着了火，只想这样赖在他身上不动，最后，还是润玉勉强拉回心神稳住了两个人，再晚一点，他真的就会在这里要了她，

锦觅窝在润玉怀里，衣衫滑落了一些，雪白肩膀坦露出来，她要把衣服穿好，润玉不许，于是就这般散乱着，润玉拥着她的身子，一边看着那些熬人的奏折，一边顺着她散落的发丝，更换奏折的间隙还会在她肩膀上轻吻几下，如此这般，等到润玉终于将这些奏折看完，锦觅已经动弹不得，

她脸上早已呈现出丝丝缕缕妩媚之色，仰着脸看润玉的样子，就是个等爱人怜惜的动情女子，润玉扶着她的肩膀，就这般吻了下去，锦觅的身子在他怀中微微颤抖，不是害怕，也不是畏惧，而是因为情动的渴望，唇舌交缠，锦觅不自知的呻吟着，润玉的手滑落下去，没入宽大衣裙之中，她温润的犹如一潭春水，指尖感受到的润泽让润玉声音暗哑身体绷紧，

等不及抱着她回去璇玑宫，他抱着她去了内殿，没有床，就将她压在了榻上，她的手无力垂落，被他拉到头顶扣住，身下已经迫不及待的进入她身体之中，密密实实的结界之中，锦觅忘情的在他身下呻吟呓语着，衣衫散落一旁，他与她肌肤相贴，锦觅已经带了些哭腔，却不是求他放过，只是哀哀的叫他，欢爱放荡的声音在室内回旋，

锦觅被那声音羞红了脸，全身都热的泛红，这般撩人的样子落在润玉眼中，越发不停的去爱她，盛大的激情里，锦觅终于唤了他的名字，润玉，润玉，女子的声音里满含着失控的情欲和无法抵挡的沉溺，润玉只觉得自己仿佛漂浮在空中，又好像沉在了深深的水底，唯一的救赎，就是身下被他不断送上巅峰的锦觅，

锦觅不知道自己睡了多久，想到睡前的事，脸颊滚烫，睁开眼，看到润玉还在忙，有些心疼，缓缓挪过去，从背后抱住了面前的人，还是有些困，又不想动，就这样闭上了眼睛，有他在身边，她才能睡着，润玉没动，任凭她抱着，带着笑意，转头在她额头上轻轻一吻，低低跟她说，就快好了，这些看完，再陪你一起睡，

锦觅嗯了一声，继而又羞红了脸捶了润玉一下，润玉温润笑着，知道她又想歪了，笑了笑，埋头去看折子，锦觅就这样伏在他背上，神游发呆，过了一会才感觉到自己身下丝丝缕缕的湿润，眨了眨眼，低头看去，脸上轰然红透，娇嗔的叫了一声，润玉，

那上扬的尾音软糯妩媚，让润玉心神都颤了颤，他转头看去，锦觅手足无措的偏着头，娇羞无比，他跟着锦觅的眼神看去，脸上也不由得也红了红，方才只顾着柔情蜜意，没顾得上其他，这时候才看见，锦觅身下榻上被打湿的痕迹，锦觅羞的垂着头不敢去看她，只要想想那痕迹是怎么留下的，她就觉得脸上要冒烟了，

润玉笑了笑，将她抱过来自己怀里坐着，在她耳边说，无妨，这样就行了，

停了停，低低补了一句，这样，只会湿了衣服，

锦觅脑子里轰的一声，彻底缩在他怀里不动，润玉笑了很久，才勉强收住了笑容，

天色微亮的时候润玉处理好了所有，瞧着锦觅还精神头很足的睁着一双大眼，这才亲昵而又有些忐忑的说，觅儿，闭上眼睛，带你去个地方，

锦觅听话的闭上眼睛，忽然又急急睁开，慌里慌张的去弄自己的衣服，润玉一笑，温暖手掌覆盖在她脸上，锦觅闭上眼睛，感觉自己被他珍重周全的抱在怀里，用宽大衣袍裹住，才放下心来，缩在他胸口，好像不过是一瞬，润玉的手就已经从她脸上拿开，

她睁开眼，吃了一惊，他们已经到了人间，正站在一个山清水秀的地方，四下无人，不远处可以看到亭台楼阁错落有致的院落，她转头去看润玉，润玉有些忐忑的看着她，觅儿，大婚成亲的时候，也没有给过你什么，如今，我想补给你一些只有你我二人的日子，

锦觅心头心中一阵酸楚，险些落泪，连忙笑着说好，润玉这才放下心来，抱着她往那院落走去，天上一日，地上一年，即便没有一年，三五个月也总能有，锦觅心里，因着润玉对她的这份细腻心思，因着润玉对她的这番情意，暖融融的，难为他忙了这么久，害她以为他是故意冷落不想见她，原来，他是想给她一段两情相悦不被打扰的幸福日子，她的心里，终于不再寂寥寥空落落的，


End file.
